Change
by lolololololol
Summary: And then I understood—she will never be the same again… –Rimahiko–
1. Catastrophe: Nagihiko's POV

**Title: **Change  
**Description:** And then I understood—she will never be the same again… –Rimahiko–  
**Pairing(s): **Mainly Rimahiko, with side Amuto and Kutau.  
**Disclaimer: **Heather-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! D:

* * *

_**Chapter One**  
Catastrophe: Nagihiko's POV

* * *

_

"Mashiro Rima's room, please," I whispered out through clenched teeth, my voice drained to emptiness. It didn't even sound like me.

The young receptionist glanced down at her computer and clicked around and then responded monotonously, "She's in room one-hundred fourteen. It's on the third floor. Take the elevator and turn—"

I dashed off immediately, not letting her finish her instructions. I felt Rhythm hovering behind me and I felt his anxiousness pouring out, realizing he was also frightened for whatever happened to Rima.

I found the metallic elevator and pushed the up arrow button. It glowed orange and pinged almost without delay. The doors slid open and I shot in the small room and pressed the number three button, indicating I wanted the third floor level. I stood in the square room, pondering intently about what might've gone wrong while feeling my heartbeat race so rapidly. I thought back on what happened before I got here.

"_Nagi! Oh my god!"_ Amu's hysterical voice had screamed through my phone less than fifteen minutes ago; I could tell she was crying chaotically at the time.

Alerted and apprehensive, I had answered cautiously, "Amu? Are you okay?"

"_I'm fine but… R-Rima's not! She's in the hospital! Oh, Nagi! You h-have to come! Y-you just have to!"_

After that, I had hung up and sprinted to the hospital, without telling Amu that I would most definitely be there. I assumed she'd know this and be expecting me any second.

The elevator's doors opened and I moved my brown eyes up to look at the sign that points out that rooms one-hundred to one-hundred fifty are left. My body jerked instantaneously to the left and I ran down the hallway. In no time, I directly saw a pink haired teenager sitting against the wall and a sobbing mother that was getting consoled by a nurse a couple of yards away from her.

"A-Amu?" I weakly called out, my eyes widened in horror.

"Nagi!" she whispered darkly as red circles were under her dark yellow eyes from crying so much. It looked like she was getting to the point where she was running out of tears but once she saw me, more just found its way down her cheeks.

She got up from her position on the ground and embraced me and started crying on my shoulder while I speechlessly stood there, in front of room one-hundred fourteen.

"Amu, what's going on? What happened to Rima?" I inquired anxiously. All three of her charas looked away in pain.

"I didn't think y-you were going to come!" She sobbed out in a muffled cry. I put my arms around her awkwardly as I rubbed her back, hoping for her to calm down. "Tadase wasn't picking up hi-his phone! A-And Yaaya is out of t-town! Ik…Ikuto… is gone… An-and… I just needed someone to be with me!" She tore away from the friendly hug and wiped her eyes, almost settled down. "Rima's hurt," she sniffled while her eyes looked into mine.

"Wh-what happened?" I dreaded the answer but I asked the question anyways. Whatever the answer may be, I never had expected anything to have happened to Rima—of all people; even though she was almost kidnapped that one time.

Amu opened her mouth to say something but she broke down into silent sobs again.

I was getting impatient but I continued to comfort her. "Amu, its okay… she's in a hospital, the best place to recover from whatever. She'll get better. She will. It'll be fine. I promise." I glanced down at her hazy golden eyes. I felt myself beginning to tear up from fear but I held back the unbearable tears. Men don't cry in front of girls. I swallowed and spoke clearly, "Now, please, tell me what's going on."

"Rima was just—"

"—Are you serious?!" Her mother's shaky voice screamed out of no where. I was startled so I immediately looked over to see her on the phone, probably with Rima's father. The nurse that was soothing her looked frightened so she turned around from Rima's mom with a clipboard. She disappeared around the corner of the hallway and I believed she felt awkward standing there while Mrs. Mashiro fought with her ex-husband. This is only a guess though because that's how I felt, too.

"No. No, no. Dammit, you're coming!" she shrieked as she stomped around in circles. "Yeah? Well, I don't care if you don't want to see me right now—" The stressed brunette stopped talking for a moment and then furiously responded, "Do _not_ interrupt me! Do you have no regret as to what you're saying?! Rima is… is…" She slammed down her phone as it snapped in half and started sobbing again as it lay broken on the tiled floor.

Amu hesitantly walked over there with a vacant expression as she gave the woman a hug. They both cried together and I felt myself grow aggravated. Why wouldn't they just tell me what the hell was wrong?!

"Its fine, Mashiro-san," Amu muttered unsteadily. "Rima's strong enough to get over this. You raised a nice daughter."

"H-how? Her dad… an-and I always… fought… I… I…" More crying.

"Excuse me," I murmured before her mother could say anything more, I glanced up at the two with cold eyes. "Why won't you guys tell me what's going on?"

Amu helplessly exchanged looks with the mother. After the woman nodded back to the pink haired girl, she jogged off away from us—still sobbing.

"Nagihiko…" she whispered while using her sleeve to wipe her eyes. "It's going to be hard for you to understand… I… I still can't believe… _it_."

"I'm prepared for anything," I felt Rhythm squirm in the air by my lie.

Amu ran towards me and gave me another hug while her face rested on my shoulder. She lifted up her face after four seconds and her mouth was in front of my ear.

She murmured in the blankest and lost tone, "Rima… was…" Amu's tone was lowered into the softest whisper, "…_raped_."

My brown eyes expanded and had begun to glisten as my mouth made a small gap that gradually grew into a giant hole. I stepped backwards as I put my hands over my open mouth, trying to hide the gasp that I emitted.

"I… guess… it happened last night. Her mom called the cops when… she didn't come home… they found her at four in the morning… and… and…" Amu's long pauses made me even more anxious that I already was. "They scanned her clothes for a DNA sample of the creep since she wasn't speaking… the tests haven't come back yet… They made her take a pill that doesn't… get her pregnant… it's… s-so… confusing… and… and… and… I don't know… everything is so confusing… and when her mom called me today… I…" Her forlorn voice drifted away.

I stared at the floor and exhaled a loud sigh of misery. I squeezed my fists together and felt them turn white.

"Nagi… Nagi… don't lose control…" Amu feebly uttered out as she reached out a hand for me.

I tossed it aside with my right hand and glared furiously at her, changing emotions rapidly. I was annoyed that Amu didn't tell me sooner; but even if I didn't want to admit it, I felt angry that I wasn't there to help delicate little Rima when this horrible situation was carried out. I started to breathe hard and felt my heartbeat speed up because of my adrenaline. I was picturing exactly what I'd do to the one who hurt Rima and I felt pumped; ready to kick the shit out of this perverted creep.

"Nagi!" Amu hissed nervously, her golden eyes shaking. "It'll be fine… you promised me that, right?! Just a couple of minutes ago, too!"

I ignored Amu and turned away from her and faced the closed door of room one-hundred fourteen. Was this even possible? I would never even consider a situation unfolding like this one.

Rima… what will happen to her? Is she traumatized? How hurt is she?

"Nagihiko!" the pink haired girl scolded me as she forcefully turned me around to look at her. "What the hell is your problem?! I'm hurting just as much as you—if not _more_! Rima's my _best friend_! An-and… I… don't… kn-know… how to help!" Her voice grew wobbly as she begun to cry again.

I gripped my palms and bit my lip as I stared into Amu's crying eyes. Why do I always have to break apart in such tense situations when dealing with other people's health?! Just like with Father, too… My grasp on my fists were intensified. "I'm sorry," I whispered faintly while staring at her. To think all my self control lessons would be used in this kind of situation.

"D-don't apolo-ogize…" Amu choked as she brushed her arm against her eyes while pink tinted her cheeks; probably uncomfortable for sobbing so much. She unintentionally hiccupped and irritately moved her bangs out of her face.

"No. I'm sorry for being…" I exhaled angrily and turned away from her, not being able to finish what I was going to say. "I need some air."

"Can I come with?" she asked in a whisper as I started to walk away.

"I would rather be alone," I half-heartedly commented as I was already partially to the elevator.

"You know… she's… probably awake," she blankly stated loud enough for me to hear. "The nurse said she was awake when I got here."

Shock coursed through my body as I immediately stopped. "Can we see her?" I inquired as I rushed back to her.

"I'm afraid to," she admitted sensitively. "What are we supposed to say?! 'Hey, Rima, too bad that happened. Get better soon—or at least try. Because I heard most patients will be suffering for the rest of their live.' " She sarcastically hissed. I faced her again to see her eyebrows furrowed over in anger as tears were watering in her eyes. Ran sent her a worried glance as a frown was placed on her face while she hovered over us with her other two charas.

I honestly didn't know what to say.

"But it's Rima. I don't know what to expect! Should I be supportive? Or will she get mad at me? Should I baby her? Wouldn't she like that? Or would she put on that cold façade where she tries to pretend everything is okay and act like she doesn't want my sympathy? I just don't know, Nagi… I'm so confused… she could do anyone of those!" Amu ranted on while pulling at her hair.

I was sincerely taken back about how well she knew Rima-chan. "We'll just have to see, right?" I melancholy smiled. _This can't be happening… _I thought tersely. _Why?_

"Can you do the talking?" She feebly inquired with a pout. "You know what to say better than I do…"

"Rima-chan wouldn't like me being the only one talking. She needs _you_, Amu-chan," I expressed lightly, growing angry yet again. _She shouldn't even need you for this. This shouldn't be happening… if only I was there at the time she was attacked. I would have kicked some sense into that jackass!_

"I'm going to say something stupid," she whimpered. "Please."

I didn't say anything as I grabbed her hand by her wrist. Amu wouldn't escape now since I have a firm grip on her arm. And to be honest, I needed someone with me. I just didn't want to lose my control. And I also didn't want to be left alone with Rima-chan; Amu was right, this is a difficult matter for a friend to handle and subconsciously, I knew I couldn't do it alone. I lightly opened up the door and I entered into the tiny, plain hospital room with a grimace on my face. While I pulled in Amu, I acknowledged that Rima was indeed up and was glaring at the ceiling with a vacant expression.

"Rima?" Amu spluttered as I heard her voice crack. The blonde's eyes didn't move away from the ceiling. "H-how are you?"

She ignored her.

Amu gulped, realizing what she asked, while her eyes held more tears.

"Hello, Rima-chan, is it surprising to see me?" I finally let go of Amu's hand and walked over there with a fake smile. I noticed all of her bruises on her face and small arms and it made me hollowed out with anger.

Hardly nodding, she blinked once more.

"Ah, well, it's ironic seeing you here. I just came to visit my Aunt when I saw Amu-chan here… so I talked to her and wanted to visit you," I lied partially with a happy tone. I didn't lie about wanting to see her though.

No movements from her.

Amu shot me a confused look since that never happened but I looked over towards her sadly.

"R-Rima, uh, when do you get out of here?" The pink-haired confidently asked with a tone that sounded too happy.

She shook her head, implying she didn't know.

"Do… you want to talk about it?" she inquired softly.

She shook her head again.

"Rima-chan, I'll bring your textbooks here tomorrow if you'd like," I told her right away while giving Amu a warning glare. She should know better to ask questions like that! Maybe she knew what she was talking about when she stated that she would say something wrong. I mentally face palmed.

She nodded once.

"I see. I'll do that, then. Amu would probably be glad to take notes for you in the classes I'm not in with you."

Rima didn't move as Amu agreed hesitantly with a nervous laugh.

"Rima… who was the guy, anyways?" Amu curiously whispered with a pained expression. I was irritated with Amu's unnecessary questions but I almost couldn't blame her—she _was _put in an odd situation. And she didn't know how to handle it. Yet, Amu's stupidity made me cringe with irritation.

Tears swelled up in Rima's golden eyes as she continued to look up at the ceiling. She licked her lips. Still, no words out of her mouth.

_She's not mute from shock, right?!_ I suddenly thought, my mind exploding by this idea. _I… What would I do?! Never to hear her teasing insults again… never to hear her laugh again… _I swallowed the rather large lump that was lodged in the back of my throat while I felt tears pluck at my eyes, wanting to fall. _I'm not going to cry,_ I mused irately while clenching my fists. The water in my brown eyes dispersed and instead of misery overflowing, I felt rage rise in me.

I took a deep breath while I hardly noticed the awkward silence that had befallen us all.

Amu had glanced away, sneaking peeks at Rima every two or four seconds out of the corner of her eyes while Rima just lay on the pillow with her head tilted upwards, blinking every so often.

_What's she thinking right now?_ I asked myself, pondering intensely. The look on her face was unreadable—just like it was often. But usually, her eyes gave away the emotion she wished to portray. But this time, her eyes were bizarrely empty and indecipherable. Those eyes alone made me feel sad.

Amu bit her lip and closed her eyes. "Rima…" she muttered miserably. Her hands clenched and she started to shake involuntarily. I looked at her powerlessly.

"Rima-chan, I do believe we should be leaving soon," I mentioned in with a small smile. _I need to be alone,_ I mused. _I can't stand this situation without a break to myself._

The young blonde's eyes stayed focused on the ceiling but the water increased in her eyes. Her small mouth opened gradually and a choked sob escaped. Curious and concerned, I leaned in on her bed, putting my hands on the edge of the mattress. "Rima-chan?"

"D-don't…" She whispered faintly in the softest tone while she continued to stare off in the same position. "g-go…"

"What?" I leaned in closer, not sure of what she said.

"Do-don't go…" Repeating louder, she turned her eyes into mine and finally looked off to something else. I felt my heart skip a beat and I exhaled a surprised breath since she was finally looking at me with such pained eyes.

Amu blinked and spoke in a murmur, "Rima?"

"I-I'm so…" she muttered through her sobs that she desperately tried to hold back. "Lost… and… con-confused…"

I chomped on my lip and felt blood being drawn. I then lost my mind and rushed forward and put my left hand behind her head and brought her in for a hug. Rima's cries were finally released as she grabbed onto my shirt with a firm grip and cried on my shoulder. Amu stared in shock and soon ambled over and started to rub Rima's back to help console her. Rima's loud and sad cries rung out through the room and I felt tears trickle down my own cheeks without me realizing it.

And then I understood—she will never be the same again…

* * *

Pretty dramatic, huh? :/  
Weeell. Please review! ^_^  
Chapter two will be up shortly. x3  
I love you all! :]

-heatherrr(;


	2. I'm Going To Be Strong: Rima's POV

**Title: **Change  
**Description:** And then I understood—she will never be the same again… –Rimahiko–  
**Pairing(s): **Mainly Rimahiko, with side Amuto and Kutau.  
**Disclaimer: **Heather-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! D:

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_  
_I'm Going To Be Strong: Rima's POV_

* * *

I'm sincerely confused; I feel so… empty and lost.

I've kept wondering why for hours upon hours.

But I can't find a genuine reason.

"It'll be okay, Rima-chan," Nagihiko's soft words and Amu's stroking my back filled me up with overwhelming bliss since I knew they were legitimately concerned for me.

So, tell me why… why can't I feel like my typical self? Why can't I smile? Why can't I show them that it's okay?

_Just be normal—try to forget,_ I pleaded quietly to myself while my mouth was releasing earsplitting sobs even though I felt so composed.

_I don't want to be weak_._ I need to be myself._ I gradually lifted up my small arm and I touched my cheek, feeling the tears fall so freely. I was astonished about how all my restraint over my tear glands were lifted in a matter of seconds just because of that man.

He made me feel this way. He ruined me.

I started to shake in fear of _him_. I was terrified of his muscular appearance, his cold amber eyes; his smirk that made me cringe and his messy brown hair. Every fiber of his being frightened me.

If I close my eyes for one second, his face appears.

I'm not only scared to be alone now, I'm afraid to blink; I'm afraid to sleep.

He absolutely ruined me.

"_Oh? You're alone, huh_, cutie_?" the deep voice was alarming._

I flinched at the memory that inflicted my mind. Nagihiko felt this and so he held me closer to him. I heard Amu choking on tears because of me. I didn't want my best friend to cry… especially over me. I wanted more than anything to return to the way I was so they wouldn't have to deal with this.

"_Aw, it must be hard to have such a cute daughter…_" Mama's friend spoke once—because of the kidnapping.

Why me? I… I didn't do anything. I don't want to look cute. I don't want this. I hate it. I hate it so much.

_Kusukusu… I'm sorry. Please… please hear my thoughts… and come back out of your egg… I need you—more than ever._

Everything—everything is so dark now. I don't know what to do. Especially without my chara.

I'm not entirely sure if I want to get over this myself—or if I could use help from my friends.

Either way, it's going to be extremely complicated. Besides, what could they possibly do for me anyways?

"Rima-chan?" His voice made me serene, but as he broke away from the hug, I felt abandoned. I stared up in hurt eyes, looking in his wet ones. Was he crying…? For _me_?

Nagihiko.

What do I feel for that guy?

I tried wondering but as much effort as I put in it, there was no result.

Perplexed, I attempted to think harder about him.

Nothing.

I recall I had tried to ask myself what I felt for him and I remember that I got a strange emotion coming from him a week ago. It was warm and embarrassing but it was also pained with guilt and fear. I remember that vivid feeling… but it's gone.

Why did it disappear? I frowned and looked at my hands, ignoring whatever he was saying at the moment.

It's weird; what happened to it? I snuck a peek over at Amu and I didn't feel the usual pleasant feeling I got. The adoring, envious, and prideful emotion I usually got when thinking of Amu? I didn't feel it. Not a trace.

I just felt… empty.

I widened my eyes in horror. What's become of me? Why can't I feel?

No, I take it back—I _can_ feel. But why is it just agony and fear?

Slamming my face into my hands, I started to cry even more without realizing Nagihiko and Amu were finally starting to calm down. Alerted, they both swooped down on my small body and tried to soothe me.

"Rima!" Amu shrieked through her own tears. "Please calm down! We're here to help!"

Even though I appreciated that… I seriously did… But again, what could they do?

It's not like they could make me feel any different.

And… where's Mama? Papa? Don't they just want to try to make me feel better too? Do they not want to come because they don't want to see each other?

I swallowed down the heavy saliva that stuck to my throat and shut my eyes, hoping that would eliminate the tears.

"I…" I whispered sullenly, my voice hardly hearable. "I-I'm so… so s-sorry…" I felt the utmost pity for them. Why would they want to deal with an insignificant girl like me?

Nagihiko's scent overflowed in my nostrils as he bent down close to my face, his mouth by my right ear. Usually, if we were this close, I would get embarrassed and angry and would throw him away. My face would be flushed and my heart would beat more than it would in a day. But not now. Emptiness took over the butterflies in my stomach while I didn't flinch away.

He then whispered in my ear, "Rima-chan, it's not your fault. Don't apologize, okay? We're here for you. We always will be."

My blank expression wouldn't move; even if I wanted to smile and giggle at how corny Nagihiko was… or even if I wanted to just smile out of happiness—I couldn't.

Amu smiled sadly but held up the peace sign. She turned towards me and spoke in a confident manner, "Yeah, Rima! Don't you worry about anything—me and Nagi will take care of everything! I promise!"

Almost to the point where I could say I was amused, I nodded slowly. Amu, probably my most cherished person in my life, would always help me and it was a promise. And Nagihiko—he will help, too—even if I didn't exactly want the crossdresser's help, I needed it more than I would say.

It was if the heavy weight that burdened me on my shoulders was automatically lifted.

My tears weren't falling as fast and I didn't feel as worthless.

I fumbled with my words of gratitude but luckily, they were inaudible murmurs.

"What, Rima-chan?" Nagihiko said, noticing me trying to speak again, full of concern. Amu hovered over my shoulders with a frown of disapproval and I felt overly strained.

"Thank you," I repeated, louder. But… was that my voice? It sounded so distant and it didn't even feel as if it left my mouth.

I motioned for Nagihiko to release me since he threw me back into a comforting hug. He surprisingly peeked at me, his eyes widened with unsure. I felt nervous so I had to turn away and I sent a side-glance to Amu to see what she was doing. I saw that she stared at me through swollen eyes; probably from crying so much. I felt my cheeks become pink. I didn't like all this attention.

"Rima? What's going through your head?" Amu whispered as I froze. Was I really that strange?

My thoughts were struggling with each other and I couldn't even tell her what was going through my head if I tried.

_-That man… who is he? Why'd he do that?_

_-Kusukusu… can you hear me? Will you come back to me?_

_-Will Mama or Papa come greet me? Or do they not care? I heard Mama… why didn't she come in?_

_-Amu's trying too hard for me… I feel bad when I would usually feel triumphant if she cared so much…_

_-Nagihiko? What do I exactly feel about you?_

_-What am I going to do with my life now that I feel so pathetic?_

The silence that I gave them as a response made them droop down, dishearten. I wanted to give them a really cute smile—to show them I'm okay.

But… _cute_? I should just try to eliminate all the chances for me being considered 'cute'.

First a kidnapping… now… _this_… —just because I'm _cute_?

No… I don't want to be cute.

"_Peach Blossoms are so small and round and cute… Just like you, Rima-chan!"_ Nagihiko's voice popped into my mind and I felt humiliated for thinking about this particular situation that occurred not too long ago. "_Aren't you unhappy when people look at your cute face? And yet, you're using it as a tool to get others to do things for you." (_**1**_) _I cringed, thinking of that unhappy memory. I looked up at him and stared into his eyes, curious as to what I really thought of the Jack. He returned the look with an apprehensive expression. He then tried to smile but it came out as a forced smirk; a smirk that looked very familiar.

"_Oh no—don't worry… I'm not going to hurt you… unless… you misbehave…"_ The man's smirk on his face appeared into my head.

I hurriedly faced away and shook my head irritably. I slammed my two hands on my temples and continued shaking it. "No…" I whispered to myself as I pushed myself away from the both of them.

"Rima?!" Amu exclaimed; shocked. She faced Nagihiko. "Na-Nagi! What's going on…?! Is she remembering the scene where she was getting raped?!"

"Raped…" I repeated immediately in a dry tone. "_Now don't tell anyone about what I'm about to do to you… okay? Or I'll find you. If you're crying now, I can't imagine what you'd be doing when—"_

A slap interrupted the scene from finishing playing in my mind and I realized he slammed Amu across the face. I lifted up my head instantly with surprised, watery eyes. Realizing what he did, he threw down his head in shame so that his bangs were covering his pained eyes and while he gripped his fists.

"Nagi…? Wh-why?" My best friend hoarsely said with tears staining her cheeks.

I know why he did; he didn't want her to remind me of it. I almost appreciated that… but it's not like I haven't been thinking about it already.

"Say, Rima…" Amu forced a smile and turned to me, closing her eyes to perform a decent fake smile. Her lips quivered. "I h-have to go… if you want… you can call me… later… So! I'll… see you." She turned on her heels, charas following, and ran out the door, closing it lightly.

It was awkward between me and Nagihiko. I couldn't even force myself to look away though. I just stared at his pale face as he perked it up to look at me.

"I didn't mea—" he begun.

"I know," I muttered slowly.

"I wanted—"

"I know," I repeated.

"Rima-chan… you—"

"I know. Don't say anything because _I know_."

"No, listen because you don't know this!" He exclaimed crossly, his eyebrows furrowed over his watering eyes. I listened. "I'm here for you, Rima-chan. I'm not going to leave. I'll listen and talk to you… I'll help you. Really, I will. I swear I'm not just saying this either. You know me—I don't do that."

I blankly stared into his eyes, afraid of nothing that I could recognize. Why was I overwhelmingly scared right now?

"Do you not believe me?"

I didn't do anything.

He looked away, forlorn. I lifted my hand up, indicating I was going to say something. But no words formed in my head.

He glanced over in anticipation but I lowered my hand down slowly with a loss of words.

"Rima-chan…" he murmured while his eyes looked pained.

"I can't do anything right," I noted to myself in a soft voice. "I'm sorry; I just don't know who I am anymore…"

"I can help you find yourself again, though. Won't you let me help you?"

_I don't believe him…_ I thought in my head. I felt like I should be angry but I still didn't feel anything.

"Please, Rima-chan… if you're broken… I'm going to be broken with you… and—"

A door opened up immediately, interrupting Nagihiko's dramatic words, and who came in shocked me. Papa came to see me? I wanted to smile in relief but I should have known what was going to happen.

"Rima, I should have known you would be left in terrible care with your mother!" His eyebrows furrowed over in pain as stress lines marked his face.

Mama stormed in right after him and I felt anxious and I felt humility pouring out of me. _Not in front of Nagihiko…_

"What are you talking about?! It's not my fault!" Mama screeched.

"Oh? That's what you said last time, when she got kidnapped!" He hissed as he turned around to glare at his ex-wife. "I'm going to get custody of Rima and then you'll be sorry that you raised her horribly," he sneered as he then looked down at me. "You're going to be okay, Rima. _Just stop overreacting_. Do you even need to be in a hospital? You have what? Bruises? Well, I'm going to get your stuff at _her_ house. Then I'll come back and check you out and we'll go down to Osaka at my place." Mama started to cry and she turned out of the room.

I looked at my fingers, dumbfounded. I was overreacting…? I'm now moving? Why? … Why was everything becoming so… different? Tears welled up in my eyes.

Nagihiko spoke up suddenly with an odd, calm voice that sounded unstable. "Mashiro-san, I think you should leave. Rima is perfectly fine living with her mother and you're disrespecting her by being so cruel."

"And you are?"

"Fujisaki Nagihiko."

"I don't know you," he arrogantly spoke as he brushed him off. "Ri—"

"I know you don't," he spoke quickly. "But I've heard a lot about you that I don't like."

"Oh, did you? From Rima?" he glared down at his daughter. "What have you been telling this boy?"

I don't talk about him?

"Rima?!"

"Please, just leave. You shouldn't be being so rude to her."

"I raised her as a strong daughter. She should be able to handle something like rape."

Nagihiko narrowed his eyes. "No actually. No one is able to handle rape so quickly."

"Tch. Whatever you think, boy. Rima just wants attention. I think I might know my own daughter."

"You're seriously pissing me off," the former Jack hissed. "You don't know Rima-chan at all. Please, just leave. You're not helping."

The older man turned around but still eyeing Nagihiko like a hawk. "I'm only leaving to talk to her mother about the paper work. She _is_ going to be living with me sooner or later."

I gripped my fists harder. I didn't want that.

He walked out in a steady pace and slammed the door. I felt Nagihiko then looking at me as he sighed.

"Your dad gives me a headache."

I nodded slowly.

"You don't want to live with him, do you?"

I kind of shrugged.

"I know you don't. I won't let that happen."

I wiped my left eye from the tears falling and started to whisper in a clenched tone, "Why do you care so much? Amu doesn't even… she…"

"Rima-chan, you're special to me. Even if you feel nothing towards me… I … I—I care for you. I don't want you to be hurt."

_I feel something for you… it's just gone right now…_ I thought in a pleading tone. _And even though I don't know what it is… I…_

"You know, you're seriously strong, Rima-chan," he interrupted my thoughts.

I glanced up.

"Anyone else would be acting different."

"I am acting differently," I countered slyly.

"No, I mean, well, they would be acting different from what you're acting _now_. See? Just right now, you threw in a retort… someone weak would just… just not say anything, I guess." He blushed a tint of pink and then softly shrugged. "I'm sorry, Rima-chan. I might not be helping much."

"I think you're helping," I commented briefly in a serious, monotone voice. "If Amu and you… didn't visit me… I wouldn't… even… be talking. I would feel lonely and sad."

"But aren't you still?" he asked in a caring tone.

"Is that wrong to feel that way, though?!" I snapped in that same soft monotone. "I'm trying really hard right now to just not break down and cry! Don't act like you know more than Amu when you're doing the same thing that she did!" Tears flooded my eyes again. Damn it.

"I…" He tried to defend himself. "I'm really sorry, Rima-chan. And you shouldn't be trying to fake it. Just cry and let it all out…"

"What do you think I've been doing all night and day since I was raped?! I'm sick of crying… even though I feel like crying… I'm just sick of it! I just want to smile, Nagi! Is that too much to ask for…?" My cheeks flushed with red and I didn't understand why. I grabbed his shirt and threw my head on his shoulder… it's the least he could do for making me start to cry again. Surprised by this, he stiffened as I bawled on his navy blue shirt. But after a few seconds passed, I felt his arms wrapped around me after he had finally become comfortable.

"Nagi? You called me Nagi?" He mimicked, teasing me in a small voice.

"Shuddup," I murmured through my tears. "It's shorter than Nagihiko."

As a silence developed between us, a doctor gradually walked in with a grim expression, his left hand stuffed in his white lab coat while the other carried a clipboard. He closed the door gently and turned around in a quick motion. He exhaled deeply and brushed his hand through his graying hair.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Oooh! A cliffie. ;)  
Well, I would like it if everyone reading would leave a review. ^-^  
Even if it's something simple… I don't know. :3  
Thanks for reading! :]

-heatherrr(;


	3. I'm Always Here For You: Nagihiko's POV

**Title: **Change  
**Description:** And then I understood—she will never be the same again… –Rimahiko–  
**Pairing(s): **Mainly Rimahiko, with side Amuto and Kutau.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

_**Chapter Three  
**I'm Always Here For You: Nagihiko's POV_

* * *

"Mashiro, we tried to contact either your mother or father, but it seems like they aren't answering their phones and are no where to be seen. Your mother was here though, right?" The doctor asked calmly but you could tell he was more than stressed.

"No."

"Well," I butted in, unsure. "She was outside of the room. Her mom must have not visited her directly, though." _Except when she yelled at her father and left the room crying…_

"Oh," he took out a pen and scribbled down things. "I would rather have a parent or guardian to discuss some things with them," he murmured in a small voice. "But it's not that big of a deal, seeing as I can inform them later of this new found information."

Rima nodded slowly and it was obvious she was trembling in fear.

"It says here, that you haven't gotten your period, right?" I saw that Rima froze and nodded, a tint of red covering her cheeks while I felt my own heat up. "You obviously aren't pregnant, don't worry about that. But, remember the DNA sample we took?" Rima nodded slowly. "Well, we have details regarding this. And, we already send police out to find him."

"Who is it?" I had sneered through clenched teeth while the little blonde stared in shock, not expecting the guy to be found so soon.

"His name is… Otokawa Eitaro. He's a twenty-eight year old physical therapist in Tokyo. He had a wife of five years and a kid of three years, both had left him after he filed a divorce that was about eight months ago. He doesn't have any family in our records so he must be on his own."

Rima had more emotions than I've seen put together today right at this moment… and they were all anger. "Are you saying he did that to me because he divorced his wife and _was lonely_?"

_She's probably upset because her parents had just gotten a divorce not too long ago…_

"W-Well, not exactly," The doctor pushed up his glasses nervously. "I'm just giving basic information about Eitaro. I'm not implying anything, really."

She grunted angrily and shook her head and whispered in a monotone, "That's unbelievable."

I stared down at her with a heavy heart. Poor Rima had to go through so much…

My heart hurt just thinking about it.

"The good news is that," he muttered in a low tone. "His car was seen around here. So the police will see to that they arrest him immediately."

"Why is that good news when you sound so sad telling us that?" I questioned, not really understanding.

Rima must have agreed with me because she looked interestingly at the doctor.

"No, no… It's not bad. I'm just, well, worried. About something else."

"Worried?" I inquired, feeling a shiver go up my shine. I frowned at the uncertainty that hung in the air.

"Ah, yeah," the doctor mumbled half-heartedly, glancing away from the both of us. "This part I would rather save for the adults."

Rima's blank face just stared at the man, but it was still one of the most intense glares I have ever witnessed. "Why can't I hear if it's about me?"

He flipped over a paper on the brown board and silently read a few lines to himself with his wrinkles increasing.

"Please?" she whispered, impatient. "I want to know…"

"The man left something," The doctor said. "I don't know how… but he knew you were here. Please don't be alarmed because some police are guarding the hospital while others are out to get him right now." He slipped over a paper to Rima that was wrinkled and on a ripped notebook wide-lined paper. "I will leave you two to be alone at this moment. Remember, please don't be frightened." With that, he turned out and shut the door.

Her golden eyes then scanned the medium-sized paper with an empty expression.

Curiosity bit at me as I struggled to not just go up and take it from her delicate hands.

Rhythm side-glanced at me, who had been staying oddly quiet, had finally, spoke in a quiet voice so she wouldn't hear him, "You know, Kusukusu isn't here."

I held my breath and peered around the room. No clown chara in sight.

Why didn't I notice this earlier?

Rima unexpectedly flung away the note out of her hands. It landed onto the ground as she stared back at the ceiling. Still no expression.

Slowly, I bent down to pick it up, hoping Rima wouldn't yell at me to drop it.

_Dear my precious Rima,_

_Remember me? Do you? Do you remember what I said? I told to you not to tell anyone. Or I'll find you._

_Well, look. I found you. But the police might find me first._

_If that happens. I swear. I _swear_ I will never forget you._

_That's not a good thing either._

_I will see you later, no matter what._

_With much love,_

_Eitaro._

My fury increased more than ever. Grinding my teeth together while digging my short nails into my palms, I started to shake with anger. "Rima-chan…" I muttered out.

She didn't respond.

"I'll protect you. I swear I will. He won't ever hurt you as long as I'm here," I declared boldly, holding up a fist to ensure my promise.

She closed her eyes as a single tear fell from her cheek before more followed.

* * *

"God damn it all!" I cursed as loud as possible as I was back home, in my room, throwing punches at my wall. "Fucking worthless asshole!"

"Hey, Nagi…" Temari said in her soft voice as she raised a sleeve. "You might consider calming down. What if Mother hears you speaking like that?"

"I don't fucking care!" Angrily, I threw off my pants and chucked them at the wall. I changed into white shorts as I prepared myself for sleep. "I'm so pissed off. I really am." My anger was calming down but I still felt livid.

"Man, don't you think you're being too rough on yourself?" My boy chara asked with a frown. "It's not your fault Rima is adorable and that that one guy—"

"Don't finish that sentence," I hissed, shaking my head. Things were rushing through my head that made it throb with unneeded pain.

"Dude, I'm just saying it like how it is…" Rhythm shrugged. "It really does suck though. I wonder how Rima feels if you feel like this."

Temari sighed. "Rima's really weak, Nagi. She's been through far too much to have such a strong shield over her emotional pain. I'm afraid that she might try something."

What does she mean? Suicide?

"No. She's strong," I defended her with a grimace, trying to convince myself more than trying to convince my charas.

"No, Nagi, listen to me. A girl can only go through so much before she finally falls. I fear she might be at her limit."

"Just shut up," I grumbled as I threw myself under the covers after I shut off the lights. "Because I already know this."

I would rather be with Rima right now but they tried to kick me out at the end of the visitor's time limit. I was fighting my hardest to just stay there but they only let me stay an extra hour. But when her mother came back—she was unstable herself—they made me leave and had that emotional wreck stay.

I still remember Rima's face displaying the most anguish she had ever put together as I ambled out the door.

My heart twisted, thinking of this memory.

"Damn it all," I tiredly murmured as I felt my eyelids close. I finally let my much needed sleep take over, but only after I pictured Rima smiling.

New Text from** Rima**:  
Received Time: 1:34 AM, 8/25/10  
_Nagihiko… You awake?_

New Text from** Rima**:  
Received Time: 3:01 AM, 8/25/10  
_I guess not. Nevermind._

New Text from** Rima**:  
Received Time: 5:12 AM, 8/25/10  
_Sorry for disturbing you. But by any chance, are you now?_

I drowsily woke up with an alarming headache. What I didn't know was that I also woke up with three unread text messages.

"Shit!" I cried out while hastily reaching down for my vibrating phone. I flipped it open and went through each one of them with a scowl. "Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Daaaamn it!"

I pushed down the reply button and started to text her back.

To: **Rima** :  
_I'm so sorry, Rima-chan. Want me to come visit you today to make up for me not responding?_

"Nagi? You woke me up!" Rhythm complained as he pouted while crossing his arms.

I glanced at the clock. "It's only eight thirty."

He groaned and yawned.

New Text from** Rima**:  
Received Time: 8:37 AM, 8/25/10  
_I don't want to see anyone anymore._

_Rima-chan?_ I thought, worried.

To: **Rima** :  
_I want to see you though._

"Jeez Nagi, you're corny!" Rhythm chided with a smirk.

Temari glanced at the clock with a frown, "She responded already? Look at the times she texted you… does this mean she was up all night?"

I rechecked the old texts to see that in fact, they were a huge difference in time. "Huh," I spoke, wondering if Rima was okay.

Which was a no.

New Text from** Rima**:  
Received Time: 8:42 AM, 8/25/10  
_I don't want to see you._

"Crap," I muttered out, not knowing how to respond.

To: **Rima** :  
_I'll be there in a few._

* * *

"Rima!" I cried out once I entered the door of her room, panting heavily. "Rima-chan, are yo—Kirishima-kun? What are…"

He had the most dejected look on his face, his fragile-appearing eyes steady on the floor. "She won't talk."

"Kirishima, it's not that she _doesn't _want to… she's just…"

The brown haired boy bumped shoulders with me as he arrogantly made his exit, sneering. "Whatever."

_Why the hell is he so angry?_ "Kirishima-kun, maybe if you came—"

He slammed the white door loudly and made a plant fall off the end table to the right of the door. I sighed and focused back onto the girl in the room who was staring at the ceiling yet again.

"Rima?"

"Yes?"

"You're talking?" I asked, shocked.

She shrugged.

"He must really like you because he never loses his cool like that..."

Rima just shrugged again.

"The nurse told me you're getting discharged later today?" I changed the subject immediately, realizing she must still feel bad for rejecting him.

She nodded.

"Well, that's good. Want to go get some ice cream with me later then?" I politely offered, a grin plastered on my face.

She shrugged.

"Okay, well I'll take that as a yes."

I noticed her lip twitched, as if she was attempting to smile of some sort.

I _craved_ that beautiful smile of hers.

I _needed_ it.

I _have_ to make her smile.

"N-Nagi?"

"Yes?"

"You've made me..."

_Happy? Is she going to say hap—_

"Hungry."

I mentally face palmed. But then I smiled to see her cute face, just staring at me with clueless eyes... Eyes that appear innocent but you could tell that she was deep down violated.

"What're you hungry for, Rima-chan?"

"Ramen. Chicken flavored."

"I'll go check if they have some, okay? Hang tight!" I waved and exited the room.

Rhythm floated up to me. "She seems better! Yay for improvement!" he acknowledged optimistically.

"Yeah," I smiled.

* * *

Turns out, she wasn't getting discharged that day. I could tell Rima was extremely disappointed, but I knew it was for her well-being. They needed to control the police situation for her protection against this psychopath.

Even though I would be right beside her to kill that crazy rapists' ass if he even dared to return.

"I'm sad."

"I know, Rima-chan. I know. Cry if you need to... I'll be right here," I comforted softly. She slowly nodded.

I had spent the whole day up in that plain white room with her, doing whatever she asked of me without hesitating. I sat in an uncomfortable hospital chair that I pulled up right beside the bed. I didn't want to leave her but I could also tell she didn't like being alone, even though she didn't vocalize it.

"Mama didn't visit. What time?"

Her words were in choppy sentences, but at least she was talking. I wasn't complaining.

"It's almost seven," I answered. I noticed her eyes look back up at the ceiling light. Her beautiful fawn eyes were glossier than usual.

"Night time?"

"Yes, at night..."

She didn't respond for more than twenty seconds.

Unsure of what to say, I bit my lip and spoke out uncertainly, "I'm so sorry..."

She shook her head with the same blank facial expression she was wearing the whole day. "No, don't be."

"Okay."

I missed that rare, genuine grin that she would display a few times daily before this traumatic situation. It was always the highlight of my day and I cherished it every time. It would _always_ make me smile back at her, as well as it made my heart skip a beat. Or a couple.

In all honestly, I have fallen for Rima Mashiro and I love her with every fiber of my being. I want to protect her. I _have_ to, for it is the duty of a man to protect the one he cherishes most.

But_..._ I failed.

And I was absolutely disgusted with myself for it.

"Nagi?" Her soft voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes, Rima-chan?" I answered.

"Don't look so sad... it's making me sad too. Don't look like that—you don't deserve to be sad," she murmured in an adorable voice as she embarrassingly looked away.

I smiled at her cuteness. "I apologize, Rima-chan. I was just thinking about how I wasn't able to protect you... and it makes me sick..."

She didn't say anything and she didn't even bother to look back towards me.

"I _will_ protect you from now on though. Alright? Don't worry about _anything,_" I intently spoke, my voice loud. "Even if you trip over your own foot, don't worry about falling. Because I _will_ catch you. No matter what."

I caught her eyebrows shooting up and her eyes widening in shock. Afraid I said something wrong, I asked, "Rima-chan, is that okay with you?"

A moment of silence passed before she nodded vigorously. "I want that. I _need_ that..." Her voice was filled with emotion—which stunned me.

"Alright, Rima-chan," I grinned widely. "I'm always here for you—"

Her mouth twitched and then I saw her form it into a small smile.

"—and I'll always be."

* * *

Okay, okay! I'm sorry for such a long update!  
A lot of things have been going on in my life lately and I've been _so_ busy. :/  
I would explain but that would be longer than the chapter.. haha, jk. But really.  
ANYWAYS! Thanks for reading!  
Expect _waaay_ quicker updates! ;D

Please review? :3 thankchuuu.


End file.
